pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian's Lucario
Riolu is a Pokémon hatched from an egg by Ian. It is the fourth Pokémon Ian obtained in Sinnoh, and his thirty third overall. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In Vs. Aggron, Riley gives Ian an egg as a thank you for his help. Ian had stated that he had a good guess of what Pokémon it was. In Collision With the Hero, Rosa sees the egg in Ian's bag, and steals it with the help of her Morelull and Chansey. Ian chases after her, a battle for the egg occurring. Chansey trips and throws the egg into the air, Ian catching it in his arms. In Vs. Ponyta and Buneary, the egg hatches into a Riolu. It is overwhelmed by its senses upon hatching, by both its five senses and its aura detecting ability. Ian helps to calm it down. Riolu connects with Ian, when it senses an injury, crying in pain as it does. Ian is able to use Riolu to locate the injured Zoey, them going to her aid. Riolu was interested in the battle that it watched, and Ian catches Riolu in the end. In Vs. Shieldon, Riolu comes out of its Pokémon, sensing a large amount of aura. It leads them to a battle where Gary fights off Hunter J's henchmen. Ian and Gary go after Hunter J, where Riolu's aura is overpowered by Salamence's strength. Hunter J uses her cannon to petrify Riolu and take it away. Ian and Piplup save it and return it to normal. In Vs. Probopass, Riolu was chosen for its first battle against Alan's Nosepass. Riolu did well, showing off its extreme power early on. However when Nosepass evolved into Probopass, the release of aura overwhelmed Riolu and it fled. Ian had to chase it down and calm it down, helping it to work on focusing its aura on a single target. It battled with Probopass again, which ended in a draw. In Vs. Skorupi, Riolu plays with Happiny while the group stops for lunch. Upon sensing an impending attack, it pushes Happiny out of the way to protect her from the attack. It got poisoned from Skorupi's attack. In Vs. Seviper and Zangoose, Riolu trains with Ian's other Pokémon, when it senses a Pokémon in severe pain. It runs off to find it, revealing it is Paul's Chimchar. Riolu teams up with Chimchar the next day to fight Crimson's Seviper and Azure's Zangoose. Chimchar is petrified at the sight of Zangoose, leaving Riolu to battle it and show off its Feint. However, Zangoose blasts Riolu back with Fire Blast, but is defended by Chimchar who defeats Seviper. Riolu then defeats Zangoose with Force Palm. In Alien Journey into the Unown, Riolu is chosen to help distract Palkia. It uses Force Palm to strike it, distorting it momentarily. Later, it throws Piplup into the air so he can launch an aerial attack, then strikes Vilgax in the chest with Force Palm. This stuns Vilgax long enough to be hit by the Upgrade Ball. Known Moves Trivia * Riolu takes the longest amount of time out of all eggs to hatch, taking 25 episodes. * Riolu being overwhelmed by its senses and aura senses is based off Sensory Processing Disorder, a condition usually associated with Autism Spectrum Disorder. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Fighting Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Ian's Pokémon Category:Pokemon hatched from eggs